Fun and Games
by immortal malec
Summary: The gang is bored so Magnus decides to spice things up a bit. It starts with a game of truth or dare and ends in so much more. Rated m for smut. contains Malec, Clace, and Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

**Dear fellow humans, I just thought I would try writing a fanfic with a little smut. This is my first fanfic on this site, so sorry if it sucks. There probably will be spelling and grammatical errors so I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the mortal instruments. If I did, there would be a whole lot more Malec.**

**Magnus' pov**

God the institute was boring.

Everyone (meaning me the magnificent Magnus, my darling boyfriend Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon.) Therefore, I decided to have a go at a game I have always wanted to play with Alec but he always refused. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" I asked enthusiastically. There was mixed response. In other words, everyone said yes but Alec. This means majority rules. We all sat in a circle on the floor; I explained the rules and told them that they had to take of an item of clothing if they didn't want to participate in the dare. "So who's first?'' asked Clary.

"Seeing as no-one else wants to I will go first," Isabelle piped up, "Jace truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied

"Big surprise" I muttered. The only person who heard me was Alec, who hid a small smile.

**Jace's pov**

Oh, crap. As soon as I saw Izzy smirk, I knew that I was going to regret this.

"I dare you to let me give you a makeover, hair, makeup, clothes the lot."

I gulped and nodded.

Izzy shot up, grabbed my hand, and led me out of the room.

**Clary's pov**

While Jace was out of the room, I decided to start it up. "Alec truth or dare." I saw him pale a little, which made me and Magnus smirk. "dare." He said trying to sound confident."

"I dare you to let me draw a truth rune in you."

He gave e his stele and held his arm out. I grabbed the stele and drew the run on his arm. Once happy with my work I gave the stele back and let him roll his sleeve up. "How do we know if it worked?" asked Simon.

"Like this." I said. "Alec what's your full name?''

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"How old are you?"

"18 years old."

"Who is you boyfriend?"

"Magnus bane."

"When was the last time you guys has sex?"

"We umm... we h-haven't done t-that y-yet." He hid his face in Magnus' shirt, blushing profusely.

"It works." I said to Simon.

Just then, we heard a small commotion at the door.

"I don't want to go out there." Said a voice that was obviously Jace. "I look like a Goth"

He was shoved through the door, followed by a very smug looking Izzy.

He was wearing a mesh top, which let you see his abs, a black leather jacket with studs, a choker with studs, Tight black skinny jeans, boots, Heavy eye liner, and black lipstick, with his hair gelled up into a Mohawk.

"You look hot." I told him when he sat down. He just kissed me on the cheek and grumbled something about getting revenge.

He perked up when I told him about Alec's truth rune, and that Jace could ask him whatever he wanted.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"But I just got dared by Clary"

"Yeah but it doesn't count, seeing as it wasn't really her turn."

"Fine truth."

"Have you ever masturbated to the thought of anyone if so who."

He was blushing and a lot when he spoke. "Y-yes I have. And it was to m-m-Magnus."

"When was the first time and have you done it since then."

"It was after that party when we first met and I have done it since then." Alec's face was starting to resemble that of tomatoes. He looked up angrily at Jace, "You can't do that, you already asked me a question and now it's my turn."

Jace smirked, "Well now we all know why you take so long in the shower. Alec hid his face in Magnus' shirt.

"Ew!" exclaimed Izzy "I use that shower too." Alec told Magnus that he could have his turn, because he never wanted to show his face after that.

"Ok then, Isabelle truth or dare?" Magnus asked evilly.

**So what do you think. Please, Please review and tell me what you think (even if its negative). I know that it's a really overused topic but I just thought that there aren't many out there that have that level of fun that comes with smut. Sure the smut hasn't quite started but we will get there. But only if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it is I. I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go. However, I am just not sure how much smut people like in their stories. I want a little smut but not so much that there is not a story line. Anyways this is my new chapter. If this story ends up being a complete waste of time, I have another story in the back of my mind that actually has something that resembles a plot. GO BRAIN!**

**Isabelle's pov**

"Ok then, Isabelle truth or dare." Said a smirking Magnus.

"Dare." I say confidently. That glittery lump of gay can't scare me.

"Roughly how many people have you slept with and is Simon one of them." I saw Alec raise his head in curiosity.

"That's not a dare." Therefore, I do not have to answer. Suck it Magnus Bane.

"Fine," he said with an exasperated sigh "I _dare_ you to tell us how many guys you have slept with." That fucking sparkly prick.

Having no choice but to either answer or risk Magnus picking an article of clothing that I had to remove (and knowing him it wouldn't be shoes and socks) I picked the former.

"Seven maybe, including Simon."

I may not be scared of the warlock, but I was definitely scared of the look he was giving me.

"Seven," he said "seven fucking people." He disappointment obvious in his voice, "And _you_," he said turning his attention to Simon, his disappointment in me turning into anger at him. "You fucking bastard, _I will kill you_, I hope you know that you little stupid little fucker, thinking you can take advantage of _my _little sister."

I was getting annoyed at his threats towards my boyfriend, "He didn't take advantage of me, some of us actually have a sex life and aren't too busy being little pussy's like you to actual commit like that to a relationship. Plus you don't get a say in how I run my life, you of all people, at least what I'm doing is real, unlike you and your imagination." Simon rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me down. Happy that I had gotten the last word in I sat back down and watch my shocked brother blush and then return to his spot next to Magnus.

I looked around the circle searching for my next victim "Simon truth or dare?"

"Dare?" he made it sound more like a question.

"I dare you to eat one of my cookies that I made this morning." His eyes widened and all the colour left his face. "What do I have to take off? Anything but that torture."

"They're not that bad. Why do you all hate my cooking?"

"a)" said Jace "they are that bad and b) because your dishes resemble that of a two year old whose only ingredients are what she can find in the dumpsters of hell."

I frowned at Jace's comment but smiled when I realised that I could pick any item of clothing for Simon to take off. I chose the obvious answer of the shirt so that for the rest of the game I have to sit back, relax, and admire the perfect view of my perfect boyfriend's perfect body.

**Alec's pov**

"Alec truth or dare?"

"Truth." I answered with no hesitation. Knowing full well that I had to speak the truth, but I was so not willing to risk taking a dare from a mind corrupted by my sister.

"What's your biggest fetish?" That idiot. I did not want everybody to know. I was blushing just thinking about it. Magnus leaned in eagerly.

"B-Bondage and stuff like that." My hand shot up to my mouth even though I could not take it back. Why was I the only one getting humiliated in this game? _Stupid truth rune._ I looked around and saw Jace and clary talking, not even really paying attention. I cleared my throat, which made them look up. "Finally we get a chance to play. "

"Fine, Jae truth or dare?" It was obvious what he would pick.

"Dare."

"Wow Jace you are just full of surprises." I said sarcastically.

"So are you bondage man." He replied.

I felt the familiar feeling of the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Y-You heard that?"

"Yup." He said popping the p.

"Okay then Jace since you is so brave I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven and make out with… Simon, and make it look real to, really let him have it."

"How did I dragged into this." Whined Simon.

"You slept with my sister." I said, shooting him a glare. I was not going to get over that anytime soon, and this was just one small thing in a long line of plans to enact revenge. In addition, if he makes me do something embarrassing like he did I will make him pay. And have little fun torturing Jace whilst I am at it.

"Grrrr, I hate you Alec. Come here bloodsucker let's get this over with."

"Jace did you just growl." Asked Izzy trying not to laugh.

"Yes in fact I did. That is how repulsive the thought of kissing the Mundie is."

"Am I a Mundie of a bloodsucker?" Simon asked. Just pissing off an already pissed Jace.

They both leaned forward. Then started actually kissing. "You can do better than that." Said Magnus, "where's the tongue."

Jace's tongue lowly slipped into Simon's mouth and then after about a minute the boys got a little more aggressive, fighting for dominance. Jace pushed Simon onto the ground so that he was lying on top of him. Simon grinded up against Jace, a moan escaping the blonde's lips.

"As disturbing as it is to think that my boyfriend is making out with my ex-boyfriend, I have to admit it is really hot." Clary observed. Isabelle nodded in agreement. I looked back at the boys and noticed that the shirts were gone. Moans were getting loader and louder. "Still three more minutes." The boys had taken it a step farther than just making out. They were technically dry humping each other. The moans kept going and going until I heard Simon let out a long moan, followed by Jace exhaling loudly. "Holy shit did you guys like, ya know have orgasms." I asked.

Jace, nodded slightly, "Simon I hate to admit it, but you really know what you're doing. Have fun with him Izzy."

"To you too."

They awkwardly nodded at each other before Jace announced that he was going to go have a shower. Izzy led Simon to be changed. Clary said she was going to grab some snacks, probably just because it was awkward between the three of us.

"So that happened. Never thought I'd see the day when goldilocks admitted a downworlder was actually good at something." I nodded my headland turned to Magnus.

"I seriously didn't think that they would take it that far."

"Me neither."

I shifted slightly. Trying to cover the tent that was rising in my pants as we spoke."

"Are you a little…aroused _alexander_?" He said my name like it was the sensual thing in the world.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." I said.

"Why? Are you going to punish me?" he spoke in my ear, his voice filled with lust. My breath caught in my throat at the feeling of his breath on my neck.

"Maybe?" I said teasing,

"You shouldn't tease _Alec_; otherwise I might have to punish _you." _He smiled mischievously, "and now wouldn't that be a shame."

He started trailing kisses down my neck and stopped when he reached my soft spot. He suddenly started sucking as hard as he could. When he was satisfied that he had left a nice mark on my neck he sat back in his own spot and grinned when he noticed the slight bump in my pants, Okay well maybe it was a rather large bump.

Just then, Jace returned. He was out of his Goth attire and back in normal clothes. "I'm gone for five minutes and you two decide to jump each other's bones."

"W-We weren't doing anything." I stuttered.

"Alec my brother, you are a terrible liar. Neck and pants." Jace laughed at me "kicked puppy" expression as he called it and sat back down as he waited for the others to come back.

**Okay Dokay so I know exactly what I want to do for the next chapter but knowing my hopeless brain I will forget it by tomorrow. And I updated really quickly on this story YAY FOR ME! Sorry if it is total utter crap but it is really late and I just want to sleep. Even though after staring at a computer screen for hours I know, I will not sleep. Anyways PLEASE review. I would really like to hear people's honest opinions of this, if I should keep going and even if you have any ideas for dares or anything I can add to the story. PM whatever, or me if you have any ideas.**

**Ps. the smut will come soon. (No pun intended.)**

**Pps, sorry about weird words or mistakes it was checked by the spellcheck on world**

**LATER**

Ppps. I did make it longer than the last chapter. Doubled the words.


	3. chapter 3

**Hello, it is I; I am going to add a little smut in this chapter, not like whole full on sex scene but the smut has arrived. So how am I doing so far? Is it okay? Do you see why I need reviews? Otherwise, I question everything. So if you have any suggestions for dares or any suggestions how I could improve at all. Do not hesitate to PM me or leave a review. Even if it is criticism, I will take it. **** So here it is. Enjoy **

**Jace pov.**

After about five minutes of waiting, everyone was seated again. I grabbed a hand full of chips from clary and threw them in my mouth.

"Cwary." I said through the mouthful of chips. "Twoof, ow dawr?"

She started laughing at me , "dawr." She said trying to imitate me.

I swallowed and looked her in the eye. "I dare you to have a drinking contest against Magnus."

Magnus smirked. After 800 years of life, the man had to have learnt how to hold his liquor.

Never one to stray from a fight clary stood up and went to get some tequila. Magnus just shook his head and with a snap of his fingers there was a bottle of alcohol and ten shot glasses each, even though there was no way clary could make it to ten.

Magnus filled up all the glasses and none to clary. "Ready set go." I said excitedly. Ha, this was going to be funny.

**Clary pov**

God Magnus was good at this. I was only on my second and I was already starting to feel the effects. Magnus was onto his fourth.

I flipped my head back as I drank my fifth and looked down at the remaining five. The thought of drinking any more. I sat up and ran to the bathroom. Poking up everything in my stomach. Jace came in and held my hair back for me. When I was done, he handed a toothbrush and me the mouth was.

We came back into the lounge room to find Magnus sitting on Alec's lap, playing with the blue-eyed shadowhunters hair. Alec was blushing again and Izzy and Simon were laughing their heads off. "What's so funny?" I asked Simon. Starting to feel a little sick again.

"t-that's going to b-is y-you in about five minutes." He started laughing again.

I listened to some of the things Magnus was saying to Alec. Definitely not PG-13.

Oh, god please do not let that be me.

**Isabelle pov.**

This is the funniest thing that has ever happened in the history of the world.

"Magnus you need to stop, you just took ten shots of tequila. It's messing up your brain." Alec looked at Magnus. The blush still prominent on his face. Magnus said something about fucking _his brains_ out. This just made Alec blush even more. I had never seen my brother so uncomfortable in his life. Killing demons, fine, getting intimate with his boyfriend, a whole other story.

I looked at Clary who was now patting Jace's hair. "Clary it's your turn." I said sweetly. She turned to me, looking surprised to see me. "Izzy when did you get here?" she asked confused.

"Honey I've been here all along. Now get on with your turn.

"'Kay then, Fizzy Izzy truth or dare?" she sounded like a two year old.

"Dare." I am not expecting much coming from her, let alone her when she is drunk of her ass.

"I dare you too…" She stopped for a moment looking thoughtful. "I dare you too eat one of your cookies." She looked proud of herself that she had thought of that. Humph, that is the best she could come up with. My cooking was amazing, I didn't see what all the complaining was about.

I went into the kitchen and opened the pantry. I looked around until I found the container that held all of my cookies. I opened the lid and grabbed one. It was a little burnt but looked alright. I took a big bite out of it and started chewing. was disgusting. They must have done something to it. I rushed to the sink and started spitting it out. I ran back out into the lounge room and took a swig of tequila to rinse out the disgusting taste. It was still there, I looked at Magnus desperately, and suddenly there was a bottle of mouthwash. I took a few mouthfuls. "Um Izzy I don't think you're supposed to drink that." Said Magnus. I shrugged and sat back down. Just happy that, that terrible taste was out of my mouth. Jace racked up laughing and I sent him a death glare. "What did you do to the cookies." He looked at me and started laughing again.

"Nothing," he replied, "they always taste that bad."

"Does my cooking really _always _taste that bad." I asked Alec. He nodded before he too started laughing.

"Magnus," I asked. Deciding now was the time to get payback for alec having a go at me and simon for having sex. "truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said laughing at the sound of his own voice. He was still drunk. Good.

"I dare you to give alexander over there, his very first blowjob. Right here, right now."

Alec started shaking his head furiously, eyes pleading. Magnus smirked and nodded at me.

He started towards Alec, who was backing away.

**Alec pov**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit

They say nephilim are from the angels. But my sister was clearly a demon. Shit, shit, shit.

Magnus was eyeing me hungrily. I keptbacking up until I reached the wall. Crap, I was trapped. I had no way out. Magnus leaned over me and plant a kiss on my lips, then just under my ear, going to my throat and sucking on there until he got a moan from me. I was vaguely conscious of all of the others trying not to laugh. I half-heartedly tried to push Magnus off. Knowing that it would not work. He rolled up my shirt and started kissing down my chest, sucking on my rock hard nipples. They were not the only things rock hard. He started kissing my stomach stopping when he reached the waistband of my faded jeans. He undid the button and then caught the zipper between his teeth. He dragged it down until it was fully undone. He slipped his hand underneath the top of my boxers and in one fluid motion tugged them and my jeans off. Leaving me fully exposed to him and everyone else. He grabbed hold of my erection kissing the tip, a strange came out of the back of my throat. Magnus started moving his hands up and down, he kissed me hard on the mouth, stopping me from talking. At this point, I really did not care who saw what we were doing. Magnus swapped his hand for his mouth taking me in right to my base. He started moving his head back and forth, whilst playing with my balls. Magnus started sucking harder and faster, causing me to buck me hips forward, so that my tip brushed the back of his throat, I was going so deep it was causing him to gag, he did not seem to mind, and it only increased the pleasure for me. I knotted my hand in his hair forcing him to keep going. Not that Magnus wanted to stop.

"O-Oh fuuuuck. Fuck M-Mags y-you n-need to stop I'm going to. Oh Oh fuck I'm gonna cum."

I felt a warm sensation in my stomach getting more and more intense. I felt like I was gonna explode. And explode I did. And Magnus didn't stop until he had swallowed every last drop. He kissed me one last time. Letting me taste myself. It was weird. I pulled my pants up and we went back to where we were originally sitting. Everyone was clapping, which was making me blush. "Was that better than your hand." Magnus whispered huskily in my ear. Not trusting myself to speak, I just nodded to say yes. And he was, a hundred times better than anything I could have imagined. "just wait until we actual have sex, it's gonna be better." Better than that. It turned me on just thinking about it. I didn't know what to say so I just said, "thank you."

"You don't have to thank me darling, it was my pleasure."

"Now!" Magnus said clapping his hands "It's my turn to dare someone."

**So that's that chapter finished. Phew. That was actually surprisingly hard. Ok so I realise it wasn't the best but did I do okay? I do not really have any idea what I want to do for the next chapter. I am thinking of having a couple have sex but who should it be Malec, sizzy, or Clace. Hmm. Tell me who you think and what you think of the story, please. If you have an idea for a dare that you want a character to do. Do not be afraid to pm me and tell me your idea, even if it isn't great I will probably use it anyways. But I'm sure it will be fantastic! **

**Sorry I'm obsessed with that smiley face thing. I have reached that stupid bastard called writers block so any suggestion would be super appreciated. Even if you just want me to read one of your stories let me know and I will be happy to help **** does anyone here like panic! At the disco, fall out boy, my chemical romance or adam lambert?**

**Tata till next time my darlings.**

**one more smiley face for good luck.**


End file.
